


The Cabin View (BBS Halloween Special) [DISCONTINUED]

by Animator2B



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Attempted Murder, Death, Infidelity, M/M, Murder, on and off relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-23 03:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20885243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animator2B/pseuds/Animator2B
Summary: The guys planned a week long vacation at a lake-side cabin, and tension begins to rise when they realize that there is a murder is running amok.





	1. Rocky Road

Orange and brown hues decorated the forest, highlighted by the sun. Leaves were strewn across the dirt road that the two cars drove down it. The car in the lead slowly guided the following car down the bumpy and rarely traveled road. It was a slow and long trip, but it certainly wasn’t boring. At least not to Craig.

He was happily tapping his foot as he sang out the lyrics of the song that blasted out of the radio. Flailing his arms around in an exaggerated way as if he was performing on a stage. Much to everyone else’s amusement and displeasure. Tyler simply glancing at Mini and rolling his eyes before focusing back on the road, but the small smile on his lips told Mini that he did find the performance a little funny. While the two other passengers in the back seat winced when Mini shrilly missed a note. Trying desperately to have a conversation amongst themselves.

“I told ya that we should’ve went wit' Delirious and Evan.” Was the only thing that Mini could catch. Making him stop mid-verse and sharply turn around. “Aw! I thought we were having fun! Sing with me! Weeeeeee! Are the champions!”

Brian’s hands instantly jumped to his ears, “Fockin' shit! Your singing is even worse when you’re facing me!” Wincing again when Mini’s voice cracked. He turned to Brock, expecting to see him doing the same thing, but found that Brock was just laughing. “What- ‘ey! Why are you laughing?!”

Brock snorted before joining Mini and singing along. Making Brian dramatically gasp in betrayal, "Brock! How could you?!" Brock's singing was briefly interrupted by a giggle as he grabbed Brian's hand and lifted it up. Trying to get the Irishman to sing along as well. It didn't work at first, but Brock's cute smile finally convinced Brian to contribute. After a small defeated sigh of course.

Tyler silently grinded his teeth. At first the singing from Mini was cute. A little annoying yes, but still cute, but now there was a cacophony of terrible voices pouring their tone deaf hearts out in his car. He stayed quiet though, hoping that they either wear themselves out or at least attempt to sing better. If not this was going to be a more painful and long drive than it already was. Which he wasn't having.

To his relief, the three seem to catch on to Tyler's discomfort and slowly became a small a less harmonic choir. Still not easy on the ears, but at least bearable. Making the drive easier.

After a little bit of driving down the path Mini's singing abruptly stopped. At least before he replaced it with some cheers of joy, "Fucking finally! I see the lake!" He pointed out the window, making Brock and Brian turned to look out. Seeing bits of the clear blue water past some of the trees.

"Finally! How lon' did it take us to get here?!" Brian asked, in a regitorically way.

"Like an hour? I don't know why Delirious picked such a remote cabin." Tyler murmured. Slowing the car down over a particularly rough patch of road.

"Maybe it's because the sight is beautiful?" Brock interjected, still staring wide eye as the lake came more into view. It was vast enough to reflect more of the sky than the orange trees that surrounded it, but not vast enough to where they can see the shore on the other side of the water.

"It's still a bitch to get to." Tyler replied, tilting his head in an attempt to look through the trees. Wondering where the cabin is. "Oh, there it is." He said, mostly to himself, when he finally spotted the wooden building.

It was obvious that it is an old building, but it was in perfect condition. As if whoever owned the property really cared for preserving its history.

"Wow." Was all Mini could muster as the two cars rolled to a stop in a clearing in front of the two story cabin. Everything seemed perfectly set up for their arrival. A nice and fortified fire pit sat in the middle of the clearing, surrounded by several benches for two. A couple picnic tables were set close to shore of the lake, so that they could watch the sun set and rise over the water. Seeing all this made Mini giddy with excitement.

He opened up the car door and practically tumbled out. Feeling the cool mountain breeze blow by, carrying the slight scent of the freshwater lake with it. It certainly was refreshing, and it truly started to feel like Autumn to him.

After hearing a slam of another car door he turned his head to look at the lead car. Feeling his heart momentarily sputter when he saw that Evan had stepped out of the passenger side. Heading towards the back seat so that he could help everyone unload their stuff.

Everyone made their way over. Chatting amongst each other about what they plan on doing first. Mini was able to catch someone say barque which made his stomach rumble. He wanted to run over in order to talk food, but decided to continue looking out across the lake. Just for a little longer.

When he heard the chatter fade and a wooden door close he turned back to the cars. Feeling his heart sink when he saw Evan holding his suitcase. Evan gave him a small and awkward smile. Waiting for Mini to come and grab his suitcase before grabbing his own.

Well, there was no avoiding it. Mini dryly swallowed, slowly approaching Evan and gingerly taking his things. As if Evan would bite him if he moved too fast. "Thanks." He murmured.

"You're welcome." Evan gleefully replied. Though there was a slight hint of a somber tone in his voice. Smile slightly faltering as he quickly turned to the car to grab his suitcase. Mini took that as an opportunity to rush to the door. Feeling as if his heart was racing. “Um… Cr- Mini?”

Mini bite down hard on his tongue before turning around, “Y- Yeah?”

Evan fiddled with the handle of his suitcase. His face flushing, “I… Um… It’s nice too… I mean…” After a quiet moment of thought, “I missed you.” Was all he could manage to say.

Mini felt his eyes go wide and his muscles tensed up. He knew that this would happen, but he still wasn’t prepared for it. Maybe it was because he was hoping to prolong it. That or maybe hoped that Evan would wait a little bit before... “I… I missed you too.” Mini finally muttered out, feeling his heart clench as the words came out of his mouth.

“Really?” Evan asked, a little hint of hope in his tone. Of course there was hope in his tone. Why wouldn’t there be? After all, it had been long enough. They hadn’t seen each other in a couple months and they had even spoken over the phone a couple times. It seemed inevitable.

“Of course… I always do.” The little comment brought a small smile back to Evan’s face. Making Mini’s heart do a little flip. “Yeah… Um, I’ll talk to you later.” Mini quickly said, wanting to end the conversation, for now at least. He didn’t feel that he was mentally or physically prepared to deal with that right now. So he quickly opened the door to the cabin and stepped inside. Trying desperately to not look back outside. Noticing a questioning glance from Brian before rushing upstairs to the bedroom. He was definitely going to take his time unpacking so that he could avoid the topic just a little longer… This was going to be a long vacation.

* * *

The smell of barbecue hung in the air, making his stomach rumble. However, it wasn’t enough to stop him from staring at the view. He knew that the sight would be pretty at sunset, but seeing the orange rays bounce off the water making it sparkle and shine was breathtaking. Mini stayed seated just watching the sunset over the trees. Acknowledging his growling stomach, but deciding to just watch just for a little longer.

He could hear the crackle and pop of the bonfire behind him. Along with the conversations that the others were having over it. Though it was a mess of voices from a distance. The only thing that he could make out was Tyler saying something about football.

After a particularly loud and disapproving grumble from his stomach, Mini finally decided to go get some food. Turning his head away from the lake and feeling his breath catch in his throat. Everyone had gathered around the bonfire. Happily chatting and taking up almost every seat. Except for one. The one right next to Evan.

"Fuuuck." Mini softly hissed out. He questionly glance at Delirious. Usually he sat next to Evan, but right now he was sitting next to Tyler. Having some sort of deep conversation as if they were super close friends. When did that happen?

Mini sighed and resigned himself to his fate. Picking the best of what was left of the barbequed chicken before taking the open seat. Feeling as if everyone's eyes were on him. Silently wondering what he was going to do. He could feel his face starting to heat up from all the attention on him.

"Mini?"

The sound of his name pulled Mini out from his daze, "Hmm?" He looked over at Evan. Deeply hoping that he wouldn't bring it up right now.

"What are you planning on doing? Tomorrow?" Evan innocently asked. Sure, this was better than what Mini originally thought was going to come out of Evans mouth, but the way he asked. It held a hint of something.

"Oh, I, um, haven't thought about it. Um…" Mini paused as he tried to remember all the activities the group were allowed to do. His mind becoming more muddled as Evan continued to look at him. Patiently waiting for an answer. "Maybe me and Tyler could go out onto the lake. I've never really fished before, but that… May… Be fun."

Mini's sentence slowed when he saw Tyler disapprovingly shaking his head. "You didn't even hear us talking earlier did you?" Tyler stated, making Delirious chuckle. Mini let out a nervous breath and admitted that he didn't. "You dumbass." Tyler teased, "All of us are planning on hiking. You coming or staying?"

"Hiking? Where?"

Delirious quickly interjected before Tyler could answer, "Oh! We're going up to the little shack that's further up the mountain."

"Huh? How come?" Mini wasn't even aware that there was another building on the mountain so this was completely unexpected.

"Well, remember that guy that was supposed to meet up with us?"

Mini blankly blinked, "Can we just pretend that I do?" He muttered through a bite of chicken.

"Did you just admit that you don't know and don't want to know?" Evan asked while snickering. Mini shrugged as everyone started to chuckle. Delirious being the only one silent and slightly confused for a moment.

"Does it really matter?" Mini continued, mouth full and deeply wanting to praise Tyler's barbeque skills.

"Mini… Don't talk when your mouth is full." Brock commented, showing a little bit of disgust.

Mini finished his bite, "Okay, mooooom." Turning away and not commenting on Brock's remark of "Why does everyone make that joke about me?" Though he did want to snicker at Brian's comment, "Because you're the mom friend." Brock only made a disappointed sound in response.

"Aaaanyway, the guy was supposed to meet us because he owns the property. Right, Del?" Tyler stated, trying to get the explanation going again. Mini couldn't help but raise a brow. Wondering when Tyler started to call Delirious, just Del. Or maybe he had been doing that for awhile, but Mini just hadn't noticed until now.

"Oh! Right!" Delirious exclaimed, now remembering where his train of thought was going, "Yeah, I don't have the cabin I'm just borrowing it, and um- the guy- uh- Richard- I think?"

"Borrowing and you think the guys name is Richard? Sounds like you're just stealing it from some random guy." Evan teased. Knowing that this would drag out the conversation longer than it needed to. Even giving a sly glance towards Mini as if to say, 'Watch how long I can mess with him.' Making Mini roll his eyes and softly smile. Same old Evan.

"S-Shut up! He's Luke's friend! I don't know him all d'at well." Delirious huffed, "And I ain't stealing! Its borrowing!"

"Ooooh, I get it." Evan stated, " _ Borrowing _ . Gotcha." Mini had to bite his tongue to hold in a laugh. As he watched Evan give Delirious a 'knowing' wink. Delirious's face turned red and Mini could've sworn he saw Delirious's cheeks puff out in frustration. As if he was keeping all of the words he wanted to say inside his mouth.

"Oh for fock sake, renting. We're renting the fockin' place. Evan quit messin' wit' 'im or we'll be 'ere all night." Brian groaned, before sending a glare at Mini, "And don't encourage 'im!"

Mini almost lifted his hands up in surrender, but realized that he still had a plate of food in them and deciding not to throw perfectly good chicken to the ground, "Wha' did I do?!" He still yelped, deeply offended.

"You know what you did." Brian remarked, dramatically folding his arms in 'disapproval.'

The facade breaking after Brock's small comment, "Does that make you the dad friend?"

Making Brian snort, "Honey, not now. I'm disciplining the kids."

Mini softly smiled. He hadn't really realized how much he missed hanging out with just a small group of friends. Not worrying about work and just enjoying each other's company. He went to take another bite of chicken, and noticed that there was a weight on his knee. He looked down and saw that Evan had nonchalantly placed his hand there. It sent a shiver up his spine and he wasn’t sure what to say. If anything. He questionly looked over at Evan, who accidentally made eye contact with him. Evan’s face flushed red and his hand shot off of Mini’s knee, deciding to stare down the fire instead of saying anything.

Tyler leaned over to Delirious and whispered something in his ear. Mini probably wouldn’t have noticed this, if he wasn’t frantically trying to keep his eyes away from Evan and ignoring the weird glare that Brian was giving him.

Delirious suddenly perked up, "Oh! Right! Um, Richard was supposed to meet us here to tell us what not to do, but he can't do that if he's not here and he hasn't answered any of my emails for the past like… Week. I think he forgot that we were coming.”

“Or got dates mixed up. That’s my theory anyway.” Tyler stated, “So, I suggested that we check the shack. See if he’s even up here. So, are you in or not?”

Mini shrugged as he finished what was left on his plate, “I don’t see why not. Hiking sounds like fun.” He noticed Evan sit up a little straighter next to him, but he wasn’t sure if it was because he agreed to go or some other reason.

Brian stood up and collected his and Brock’s plates, “Cool, so t’at means t’at you won’t complain when we wake you up at six?”

“Whoa, hey, no-one said it was going to be that early!” Mini had a feeling that Brian was just joking, but he wasn’t going to take that chance, “If that’s the case then screw that.”

Delirious tilted his head in confusion, “We didn’t- Why are leaving that early? It’s not that far?”

Brian let out a tired chuckle as he went around, kindly picking up everyone else’s plates as well, “I’m just fuckin’ wit’ you. I don’t even want to get up t’at early.” He let out as small yawn, “Speaking of which, Brock, ya ready to go to bed?”

Brock simply nodded and stood up. Allowing Brian to drape his free arm over Brock’s shoulders. Brock gently smiled as he gently leaned his head onto Brian’s as they walked to the cabin. Only to suddenly jerk away and frantically turn towards the others, “And don’t forget to make sure that the fire’s out before you go to bed!”

Mini laughed as he repeated what he said earlier, “Okay, moooom.” Brock didn’t say anything in response. Only made a fake huff in annoyance before taking Brian’s hand and walking inside. Then it was quiet.

The crackle and pop of the fire filled the gap of where a conversation should be. Mini wanted to squirm at how silent it had become. His eyes occasionally going to the now open seats. Knowing how everyone would react if he decided to move now, or at least know what everyone would be thinking. He gently bit his tongue, trying to think of something to say or deciding if he should just go. However, words started to come out of his mouth before he had finished any of his thoughts, “Sooo, I think…” Everyone glanced at him when he didn’t finish the sentence, making his thoughts come to a screeching halt, “I- I’m gonna go to bed! Too-” He quickly stood up, “So, that way Brock doesn’t get mad at me if you guys forget.”

Tyler rolled his eyes, “Alright, good night.” As he dismissively waved Mini off.

Mini playful stuck his tongue out in response before hurrying to the cabin. Feeling relief rush over him when the door shut behind him. He let out a small sigh, before heading up stairs towards his room.

“Um, Mini?”

Mini almost leaped out of his own skin when a voice behind him spoke up, “Holy fucking shit Evan! Don’t sneak up on me!” He screech out, wincing when he realized that probably everyone heard him.

Evan chuckled, “Sorry, I’m just sneaky bastard.” There was a brief pause from him before he continued, “Um… I kinda wanted to ask you something.”

Mini saw Evan glance towards the bedroom, and put together what Evan wanted to ask. He didn’t say anything though, because he had a feeling that if Evan did ask he wouldn’t be able to say no. As much as he felt awkward with talking about it, he did want to cuddle with Evan. Just to lay next to each other and not say anything, not think about anything. Just enjoying each others company, and ignoring that this is during one of the many, many low points of their relationship.

“Um… Actually nevermind… Goodnight.” Evan quickly stated before running off in the other direction and disappearing into his own room.

Mini felt the urge to go and chase him rising, but it was quickly dragged down to the pit of his stomach. Making him feel physically ill. He gently bit his tongue to keep himself from saying anything before going into his room.

* * *

The morning had been uneventful. Everyone woke up and had breakfast before beginning to pack for the hike up the mountain. That was, until everyone was ready to leave and someone had to go and grab Tyler. Since he decided to go up to the nearby tree outpost. Mini went ahead and volunteered. He figured why not since he was already done packing up his stuff. So he quickly ran outside, calling out Tyler’s name as he ran towards the tree. Climbing up the wooden staircase all the way to the top. Spotting Tyler just staring across the vast distance of trees.

“Hey! There you are Tyler! What are you doing up here?” Mini asked as he moved right next to Tyler. Looking out across the view as well, “Ooooh. Wow… That’s why.” Even though the couldn’t the over the top of every single tree, it was still beautiful to see the layers of leafs contribute to a vast blanket of orange and brown.

“Yeah, it’s really beautiful. It was even better earlier.”

“Really?! Wow! You’ve invited me!”

Tyler huffed, “I’m sure you don’t want to be up here with me.”

Mini broke his gaze away from the view and gave Tyler a questioning look. Wondering where this slight bit of somber and annoyed tone was coming from, “Uh oh. Did you get up on the wrong side of the bed?”

Tyler shook his head, “Nope… Just thought that you’d rather be up here… With Evan than me.”

“What? Evan? Why do you say that?”

“Do you think I’m dumb? Everyone has noticed how you two have been acting… It’s just a matter of time before you two make up and get back together… Again.”

Mini sucked in a breath. Was it really that obvious? It probably is. “I… I don’t think so… It’s been more… Awkward than anything.”

Tyler rolled his eyes, as if he didn’t believe that, “Whatever… I don’t know what’s going on with you two… And honestly? I don’t give a damn. I just want to know… About us.”

“Us?”

“Yeah… Did… Do I mean anything to you? Do you… Love me more than him?”

Mini felt his heart clench in dread. This was something that completely evaded his mind, “I… I don’t know.”

Tyler’s shoulders tensed up, “What do you mean… That you don’t know?”

“Look I just… I’m still trying to figure things out. I love you both, but for different reasons-”

“Different reasons?”

“Well, yeah you are two different-”

“Yeah, yeah, like how I’m a good fuck buddy that you don’t want to give the time of day for.”

“What? No! It’s not like that!”

“Then why does it feel like it?!”

“I- I don’t know!”

Tyler’s eyes narrowed and his face began to turn red in frustration. He shook his head and paced across the platform a few times before stopping next to Mini and continuing, “I just… I love you, I trusted you, and I let you… Do something that no one else has done before.”

Mini had to look down towards his feet in shame. Now fully understanding why Tyler was so upset. It certainly was a new experience for the both of them, but it was definitely more so for Tyler. Someone who was dominant for their whole life and allowed themselves to be the submissive one for once.

“And now you can’t even look me in the eye… How the fuck do you think I feel _ Craig _ ?”

Mini winced at the amount of venom the seeped from Tyler’s tone when he said Mini’s real name.

Tyler sighed in frustration, “You know what? I’m done talking… Just… Leave me alone.” With that he turned away. Quickly making his way down before Mini could say anything.

Leaving Mini alone with his thoughts. The loud and disruptive thoughts. Clamoring at his mind until it becomes so muddled that he couldn’t focus on a single thought. He decided to sit back for a little bit. Calming his frantic mind and heart.

* * *

Mini wasn’t really able to fully completely pull himself back together before the gang decided to leave. So, he just stayed behind, trying his best to avoid any conversation. Afraid that he’ll do… Something. It was going well at first. Brock glanced back every once in awhile to check up on him and Evan gave him small and awkward smiles as well. Everyone else just ignored him. Until Brian finally picked up on the frustration that radiated from both Tyler and Mini. He decided to pull back from the front of the group in order to step in line with Mini.

“What’s goin’ on?” Brian nonchalantly asked. As if he was completely ignorant.

“Nothing.”

“Well clearly not… W’at ‘appened between you and Tyler on the outpost?”

Mini dismissively shook his head. Hoping Brian would just drop the subject.

“Why are t’e both of you being so difficult? Brian mumbled mostly to himself, “It’ll probably make you feel better if you talk about it.”

“No… Not really.”

Brian didn’t say anything at first. Thinking of what else he could do, “Well… If you don’t want to talk about t’at.” His voice lowered, “You want to talk about you and Evan?”

Mini winced, “I rather not.”

“Oooh, okay. So, you guys aren’t back toget’er… Yet.”

“What is with you guys and saying that?”

“W’at do you mean?”

“Tyler said the same fucking-” Mini bit his tongue as he realized that Brian had gotten the answer that he wanted.

“Aah… That’s w’at I thought… Does that mean t’at Tyler agrees with me?”

Mini raised a brow. He knew that Brian had absolutely no idea what him and Tyler actually talked about, but he was still curious about what Brian was talking about.

“T’at you and Evan should never get back together.”

Mini came to a dead stop. Out of everything he expected to hear. It certainly wasn’t that, “What?”

Brian stopped and watched the other slowly leave them behind for a few moments. Once he thought that they definitely couldn’t hear what was being said he continued, “I just… Don’t understand… It’s like an endless fuckin’ cycle. You two get together, you call it off, then you two get together again, just so you can call it off again.” He placed on hand on Mini’s shoulder, “Don’t you realize how much that man fuckin’ loves you?... And how much it tears him up inside when you say that it’s over?”

Mini sucked in his bottom lip. In all honesty? He didn’t even think about it. At least not after the first time. He knew how absolutely heartbroken Evan was that first time, but after that he didn’t think it would be that bad. “I… No.”

Brian sighed in annoyance and muttered, “Evan doesn’t deserve you.”

Mini honestly wasn’t sure if he heard that right, “What?”

Brian glanced at him before turning away and running to catch up with the others, “Delirious? How much further do we have to go?” Mini eyes went wide as he realized that he may have heard Brian right, and he had to bite his tongue hard to keep his frustration in. Brian quickly walked up next to Delirious in order to hear the answer to his question. Leaving Mini to trail behind everyone alone, with just his thoughts once again.

Then he started to drag his feet, trying to kinda catch up with the others but also trying to keep his distance. Evan seemed to notice this and backed up so he could walk next to Mini this time, “Hey… You okay?”

“Not really… Leave me alone.”

Evan clenched his jaw for a moment, “Is it okay if I just walk next to you?”

Mini shrugged. He wasn’t sure if it would matter either way. Though it was nice to have Evan next to him. It was quiet between the both of them, neither really listening to the other’s conversation and just listening to the sounds of nature. Evan was looking around at the trees. Happily smiling and trying his best to not ask Mini anymore question. When something caught his eyes, “Huh?” Evan came to a stop as he squinted at something.

“What?”

Evan hesitantly took his pack off and took out a spare flashlight, “Oh, it maybe nothing. Just keep going… I just thought I saw something… Weird.”

Mini shrugged it off and continued. Figured that it was going to take Evan a few seconds. However, when Mini had gotten a few feet away, he noticed that Evan hadn’t caught back up. He turned around and saw that Evan was pointing the flashlight towards the forest, completely frozen in place. “Evan? What’s up?” Mini asked.

Evan’s eyes were wide as he continued to point his flashlight into the forest. Mini tilted his head in confusion, “Evan?” Evan made a small and scared sound in response. “What’s going on?” Mini asked as he approached Evan. Hearing everyone follow behind him. Evan lifted up a shaky hand and pointed into the trees. Brock must’ve instantly followed where Evan was pointing since he took a sharp and scared breath. Making Mini dread what was in the trees as he turned to look.

He felt his heart sink into his stomach and his legs began to tremble as he looked upon a rotting human corpse.


	2. Eat Shit and Die

It felt like his head was spinning. They just found a dead body. Someone is dead! Rotting in the woods as birds pecked away at the blackening flesh. Even though they were back in the cabin the vivid memory made Mini want to hurl.

The millions of maggots that poured out of the poor soul's empty eye sockets. No skin remained on the skull for them to identify who it was. A broken and jagged bone jutting out of what was left of the right leg.

Mini shook his head. He had to get his thoughts away from the stomach churning thoughts. He looked around, noticing just how upset everyone was.

Brian was consoling a distress Brock. Trying his best not to look petrified himself, and failing. Tyler was pacing the living room. Looking out the window every once in awhile and kept his arms tightly folded against himself. Delirious was sitting in the far corner, hiding his face as he tried to stop hyperventilating. Evan was…

Mini looked around the room. Wondering where Evan disappeared too. Evan hadn't really said anything since he found the body, so Mini was extremely worried. He had no idea of what could possibly be going through Evans head right now.

Mini thought that maybe Evan went up into his room. Trying to get his emotions under control before facing the others again. Mini looked down the hall and stared at the door. Feeling his heart and lungs freeze up. He shook his head, trying to focus on comforting Evan above anything else as he stepped in front of the door. Mini gently knocked on the door, "Evan? You in there?" He asked. Hoping to get some sort of response.

"... Yeah." It was almost a whisper. It could've easily been missed if Mini didn't have his ear pressed up against the door.

"Can I come in?" It honestly felt weird for Mini to ask the question. Had he ever had to ask Evan if he could come in? Well, he never needed to come to think of it. It was quiet for a few moments. Mini softly sighed and leaned away from the door. Figuring that maybe Evan didn’t want to deal with multiple things at once.

“Yeah.” Mini froze. Questioning if he heard that right. “Please? I don’t… I think… I really need you.” Evan sounded so defeated. This was completely new to hear. It was almost like a different person was behind the door. Mini felt his body tense up before quickly opening the door and entering. Finding that Evan wasn’t sitting in a corner trying to recollect himself like he usually does during a stressful situation, but was actually laying in bed buried underneath the blanket. Head also partially covered and keep his face down into the pillow.

Mini absentmindedly pushed the door close, “Oh… Evan.” Evan didn't respond, only hugged the pillow tighter. As if he didn't want Mini to see any part of his face. Mini could feel his whole body tremble as he walked over to the bed. He just wanted to comfort Evan. Make him deal better.

Mini sat on the edge of the bed. Slowly, and hesitantly stroking Evan's back, "How are you feeling?"

"I… I don't know…"

"It's alright… I think most of us don't know… How we even feel after seeing that."

Evan slightly rolled his head, revealing that he had been crying. Not hard, but certainly more that what Evan usually allowed.

"Evan… It's really getting to you, huh?" The question came out naturally. Mini had never seen Evan like this before. It honestly worried him.

Evan slowly nodded, wiping away the tears on the already damp pillow before speaking, “I… I couldn’t believe what I was looking at… It made me so sick to see… But I couldn’t turn away… I couldn’t turn away… I had to keep looking and I… Noticed things.”

Mini curiously tilted his head, “Noticed things?” What could have Evan possibly noticed?

Evan nodded, “Y-yeah… I think… I think that guy was… Murdered.”

Mini bit his tongue hard. This was something that hadn't even crossed his mind till now, "What? Why do you think that?"

"Didn't you see how… There were marks on his chest… It looked like he was stabbed… And… His stomach." Just repeating what he saw made Evan look pale. As if his memory was so vivid that it made him physically ill again. Like the rotting corpse was right in front of him.

"It could've just been animals Evan." Mini argued. Hoping that made getting Evan's mind away from possible murder, would help.

Evan quickly sat up so that he could be eye to eye with Mini, "No! It couldn't have been… The way that the guys stomach was opened… It's too clean for a wild animal to do."

Mini clenched his jaw, he hadn't even noticed that the guys stomach was opened up, "What do you mean?"

"Like… His flesh wasn't torn by teeth, but it was sliced open… Someone cut him open… And took all of his guts."

With every pause Mini could almost hear Evan fight back the bile that rose in his throat. He could feel himself turning pale and sickly just from hearing it, "Okay… Okay… Now I see how you can think that-"

"You don't believe me?"

Mini hesitated to answer. Trying to find the right words he wanted to use, "I…" "I think that you did notice those things… But it's still a leap for me… Plus if there was a murder it's probably best that we keep it down low that we know they're out there."

Evan hesitantly nodded. Showing that he was still scared out of his mind.

"If it makes you feel better, we can go and stay close to the other guys… Strength in numbers and whatever."

"Okay… But…" Evan leaned closer hugging Mini's arm tightly as he placed his head on Mini's shoulder, "Can we stay here just a little longer?"

"Yeah… We can."

\------

When Evan and Mini finally finished their comfort session they started to head back to the others. Holding hands as they walked down the stairs together. Evan’s eyes were still a little red. He was always good at covering up any of his negative emotions, but this was a completely different circumstance.

The others seemed to have calm down a little bit. Since the had gathered together and were discussing what they should do. Tyler was the first to look up at the footsteps coming downstairs. His eyes instantly locking onto Mini and Evans intertwined finger and going wide. Mini could see, even from a distance, that Tyler's eyes were filled with rage and pain. Tyler quickly turned his head away and folded his arms in a huff when he and Mini made eye contact for just a moment.

Everyone noticed Tyler's huff and turned to look at the stairs. The three of them showing a different thought and emotion when they noticed the hand holding. Delirious curiously tilted his head, not really sure how to react. Brian simply sighed in disapproval, and turned away. As if he wanted to ignore them.

Brock was the only one that glanced over it and went up to Evan. Noticing how puffy and red his eyes are. "Evan? Are you alright?" Brock held open his arms, recognizing that Evan may not want a hug at the moment, but still felt the need to offer it.

Evan nodded, "I'm better now." He released Mini's hand and leaned into Brock. Accepting Brock's bear-like hug. Trying not to let a sound of discomfort escape as Brock tightly squeezed him.

It brought relief to Mini to see that not everyone was going to focus on what was going on between him and Evan. As much as Evan didn't want to admit it and desperately tried to hide it, but he needed all the emotional support he could get. Because this whole thing had really shaken him up.

Brian cleared his throat. Trying to get everyone's attention back onto the situation at hand. "Okay… Now t'at we've all calmed down we need to do something about this… 'Specially since  _ someone _ \- " He sent a little glare towards Delirious's direction, "Lost the bag that had all of our phones."

Delirious made a small and offended sound, but couldn't say anything before Mini butted in, "YOU LOST OUR PHONES?!" Since they were all on vacation together it was collectively agreed that phone access should be limited. Much to Mini's dismay. So that they could all hang out and not worry about social media. He thought he could trust Delirious not to do anything to his phone.

"I didn't lose them!"

"Uh huh, so- where are they… So, you know, we can call the police?" Tyler commented, refusing to unfold his arms.

"I- I don't know! T-They were right here!" He pointed to a counter in the kitchen, "I know I did! I didn't touch them!"

"No yelling…" Evan almost whispered. Which somehow got the three's attention, "Please… No… Fighting." Brock gave all of them a stern glare before going back to helping calm Evan.

“Fine… Fine… We should go directly to the police them.” Tyler suggested. “We can’t just sit here and do nothing while a fucking corpse rots away just up the mountain.”

Brian agreed, “That’s probably our best bet. We should ‘ead out soon though.” He paused for a moment, waiting for someone to move. “Like. Now.”

“Without taking our stuff?” Delirious piped up. Worriedly glancing at his mess of suitcases and other things scattered around the living room.

Brock reassuringly pat him on the back, “We’ll come back for it later.” Delirious let out a small and uncomfortable groan, but didn’t argue.

Mini quickly grabbed Evan’s hand again. Tightly squeezing it as everyone made their way outside. Delirious and Tyler leading the way as they went to their own cars.

“Hey, Ev?” Evan looked over at Mini. His eyes appearing to be dull and tired. “Would you like for me to ride with you?” Mini asked. At this point he didn’t care if his heart momentarily stopped in panic and fear. He didn’t care where they stood on the relationship scale. He just wanted to be wherever Evan wanted him to be.

Evan nodded, “Please… And… Sit in the back with me… I know you like the-”

“That’s fine. I’ll sit with you.”

Evan softly smiled and leaned onto Mini, “Thank you.”

Mini felt his heart swell at the gentle tone Evan spoke with. Sending a rush of heat to his cheeks. So Mini had to look away to recollect himself. Seeing that Brian and Brock were already heading for Tyler's car. He began to lead Evan towards Delirious's car.

Delirious gave both of them an odd look before getting in. Not saying anything as Mini and Evan climbed into the back seat. Making sure to sit really close to each other.

"We're going to be fine." Mini calmly stated. Mostly as a reminder for himself than Evan. Mini reached over to buckle himself in when he heard a soft knock on the car window. Evan tensed up for a moment before Mini rolled down the window, "What's up Brian?"

"Can I… Talk to ya for a second?" Brian sternly asked.

"Why? … I thought you said that we had to go now." Mini bit his tongue, noticing the slight hint of venom that was in his own tone.

Brian furrowed his brows, "I know. It's just for a second." He said before backing away from the car and stopping at the edge of the clearing.

Mini let out an annoyed sigh as he rolled the window back up, "You gonna be okay?" He asked Evan, who gave him a quick nod. "Okay, I'll be right back." Evan nodded again and then leaned his head towards Mini.

Mini recognized the motion and froze when he went to open the door. Evan wanted a small goodbye kiss. Everytime they were officially together it became a habit of Mini's. Just a little peck on the cheek, no matter how long he was going to be gone. Mini held in a breath as he leaned forward and quickly planted a kiss. It wasn't the same as it had been before but Evans eyes still lit up at the action. He seemed to be in a better place now that he did for the past couple hours

Mini said nothing as he got out of the car. Feeling flustered and unprepared to deal with whatever Brian had to say.

"Mini?"

"Y-Yeah?" Mini wanted to smack himself for stammering over his words.

"I just… I… Appreciate that you're helping Evan."

"Huh?" After what was said earlier, this was not what Mini was expecting.

"I mean it… I'm glad that you're not running away when Evan needs you most."

"Yeah, of course… He wasn't… Acting like himself. I couldn't just leave him."

"Yeah… But… Please Mini, I beg of you… Don't go breaking his heart now."

Mini felt a lead weight of guilt pull his heart to his stomach, "I wasn't- do you really think I would do that to him… Right now?"

Brian shrugged, "You've done a lot of things I didn't expect… I wouldn't put it past you."

Mini frowned, feeling the heavyweight sink its teeth into his heart, slowly tearing it away, "I… Well, I'm not going to. I'm going to stay by his side."

"Good… I would like for you to prove me wrong." Brian pulled Mini into a hug, "You're a fucking idiot, but I still care about you… Please just do the right thing."

Mini slowly returned the hug. Making sure to tightly squeeze Brian. He was still upset about the comment that Brian made earlier about how Mini and Evan should never get back together, but this… This Mini really appreciated.

Brian was the one that broke the hug. Giving Mini a small yet reassuring smile, "Now let's get off of this damn mountain."

Mini chuckled, "Yeah. Let's-" He stopped mid sentence when he turned around. Seeing that both of the cars hoods were popped open and Tyler was looking into Delirious's car. "Goooo?" Mini finished, returning Brian glance of confusion.

"Hey, what's going on?" Brian asked Tyler as Mini went back to Evan. Who was now sitting on the trunk of Delirious's car. Playing with a fallen leaf.

Tyler huffed as he leaned closer to the engine, "Our cars aren't fucking starting." His eyes went over a couple things before continuing, "I'm trying to figure out what's wrong, but damn is this infuriated."

Mini looked over at Evan. Seeing that he was nervously biting on his lip. This certainly was an odd coincidence, but that didn't prove that Evan was right about there being a killer… Right?

Mini took Evan's hand and pulled him off the trunk, "Hey, it's fine… It's just a little bad luck… Nothing to get all riled up about."

Evan gave him a 'are you sure about that?' look as he tossed the leaf aside.

Mini shrugged, "Hey, I'm sure we'll be fine." He gasped, "Oh! I know the perfect thing to make you feel better! Come on!" Evan grunted in surprise as Mini yanked him. Trying to encourage him to run as they made their way to the tree outpost. "It's not like you can see everything for miles, but you can see a lot of it. It's so beautiful!"

Evan chuckled in response, finally picking up the pace so that he could run next to Mini. They quickly ran up the wooden steps. Not listening to the creeks of protest from the wood. Once at the top Mini tuned Evan's attention out towards the trees.

Evan let out an audible gasp as he looked out across the mass of orange and brown. Letting go of Mini’s hand so that he could go up to the railing. Quietly murmuring about how beautiful it was.

Mini stood back, watching Evan take in the sight and forcing the urge to call Evan a ‘beautiful view’ down. He took a deep breath before moving next to Evan. Placing his hand over Evan’s, “Yeah, it is pretty… And! You get to see everything down there.” Mini gleefully said, pointing down to the ground.

Evan looked over the edge. Seeing that everyone was now walking away from the cars, "Huh, I shouldn't be surprised, but whoa."

"Hey! What are you guys doing?!" Mini screamed down. He didn't want to immediately climb back down as soon as Evan and him got to the top.

"Unlike you fucks we're going to decide what to do now!" Brian called out, "Also could you really not come down here to talk to us?"

"No!" Evan responded. Chuckling as he saw Brian shake his head. The guys didn't say anything else as they continued inside.

"You wanna stay up here a little longer?" Mini asked. Not taking his eyes away from the view. Evan made a small sound in confirmation and leaned into Mini.

Mini's shoulders tensed up as he leaned his head onto Evan's. Taking a deep breath of the lake scented air. It was nice. It was peaceful.

After awhile of watching the sky turn orange Mini felt his feet getting tired, "You ready to head back inside?" Evan shook his head mumbling about another minute.

Mini shrugged it off. As long as he could sit down soon it would be fine. So, they stayed. Hearing a couple creaks from the wooden stairs, "I guess someone is coming to get us."

Evan softly groaned and turned to look over their shoulders. Maybe to try to argue with whoever was coming up. Instead he suddenly leapt away from Mini, "WATCH OUT!"

Mini felt a strong push and he fell over. Hearing a thunk from something after he hit the ground. He looked up and felt his heart sink when he saw a machete buried into the railing where he had been standing.

"CRAIG!" Mini looked up to see a hooded figure trying to push Evan over the railing. Mini went wide eyed as he pushed himself up. The figure noticed that Mini got up and let go of Evan. Deciding to turn tail and run rather than face the both of them.

Unsure what to do Mini went over to Evan asking if he was okay. Evan didn't respond and was just breathing heavily. His adrenaline still pumping through his system.

"O- Okay, come on. Let's get back to the others."

Evan nodded, slowly taking Mini's hand and quickly looking around to see if the attacker was still around, "I.. I told you… There's a murderer."

\------

Once they were inside they quickly told everyone what happened. Needless to say. Everyone was freaked out and decided to dumb the plan to hike down the mountain. It had gotten late anyway so it would've been dangerous. They all decided that it would be best to lock up the cabin and decide what to do in the morning.

\------

It felt almost impossible for Mini to close his eyes, let alone fall asleep. The attack running through his mind over and over again. He tossed and turned, his heart racing every time there was any sound. Making him sit up and look around before laying back down, trying to go asleep again.

Yet his mind could only focus on one thing. Evan could’ve been killed. He jumped in front of Mini and it could’ve ended so much worse. The grim thoughts made Mini unconsciously curl up into a ball. Softly hiccuping as he fought the tears back. Evan willingly risked his life to protect Mini. Evan could’ve died because of him.

His stomach churned. He wasn’t sure if he could live with himself if that actually happened. He took a deep breath, “It’s alright… Evan is still here… You’re still here… Everything’s okay.” He uncurled himself and rolled onto his back. Wishing that he could see without his glasses, so that he could see patterns in the wood grain to pass the time.

After awhile Mini finally felt sleep slowly taking hold. Relief flooded over him as he fully got comfortable. Yawning as he tightly hugged his pillow. His thoughts had finally winding down, until there was a knock on the door. Making Mini sit straight up, his heart racing.

“Mini?”

Mini let out a slow breath, “Oh fuck… Evan you fucking scared me.”

“Sorry… I just… Couldn’t sleep and didn’t want to sneak in.” Evan softly said. Trying his best to not wake anyone else up, “Can I… Come in?”

“Uh-” Mini started, trying to decide if he needed to… Put some clothes on. “Sure, buuuut just so you know-”

The door was already opening before Mini could finish, “I know.” Evan chuckled, “Nude is most comfortable, right? It’s alright. It’s not like I haven’t seen you nude before.” He still shyly coughed as he clutched the pillow that he brought with him.

Mini felt his face flush, “O-oh, alright. I- I just- um- nevermind. What do you need?”

The grip that Evan had on the pillow grew tighter, “Well… Um…” He slowly walked over to the bed and gently sat down, “I, um… Can I sleep with you tonight?” Mini’s shoulders tensed up and he tightly grabbed the bed covers. “I… Can’t sleep. Everything is… I’m… So fucking scared and I don’t want to be alone right now.”

Mini gently bit his tongue. Letting the question sink in for a couple seconds. “I… Y- Yeah. That’s fine… I can’t sleep either and-” Mini wasn’t able to finish his thought before Evan stood up and pulled back the covers. Mini’s eyes went wide as he turned away. Trying to nonchalantly cover himself up as Evan crawled under the covers. Placing his pillow right next to Mini’s.

Evan laid down murmuring a small, “Thank you.” Closing his eyes to try to get some sleep before the sun rose.

Mini’s heart pounded against his chest and he could feel all of his breath escape him. As if he had ran twenty miles without getting out of bed. He dryly swallowed as he laid back down. Wondering what he should do now. Curl up next to Evan? Or should he not touch Evan at all?

He held in a sigh and got comfortable. If Evan wanted to cuddle he would let Mini know. Which he did. As soon as Mini stopped moving and let out a comfortable sigh, Evan rolled over. Making sure that his arm was across Mini’s chest and placing his head on Mini’s shoulder.

Mini thought that he would freeze up at the action, but he didn't. His hands naturally finding their places on Evan’s shoulder and hand. Squeezing both as he leaned his face into Evan’s hair. Taking a deep breath and smelling the flowery shampoo that Evan used. A very familiar and almost nostalgic smell for Mini. Making him feel more comfortable than he ever did before and letting sleep come easier.

“Craig?”

Mini felt his voice getting caught in his throat for a moment when Evan said his real name, “Yeah?”

Evan leaned his head up, making it obvious what he wanted, but he was willing to meet Mini half way, “I love you.”

“... I love you too.” Mini softly said before closing the gap between them so that they could share an awkward kiss before falling asleep.

\------

When he woke up in a daze later on in the night it was almost surreal. Evan was laying beside him. Peacefully sleeping as if nothing had happened to them earlier. Mini couldn’t help but smile, though. It was nice to see that Evan wasn’t permanently affected by the events and that he would recover. He softly yawned before snuggling back up against Evan, ready for more sleep when he heard a soft knock on the door. The sound made Evan stir, but it didn’t wake him up. It, however, annoyed Mini. He just wanted the two of them to be left alone. So, he ignored which ever friend was trying to wake them up in the middle of the night.

It kept going.

Even though it was soft it was consistent. Bringing Evan out of his dream with a few sad mumbles. Mini groaned before telling Evan to stay in bed. Rolling out of the bed in order to get dressed and confront whoever thought it would be funny to wake them up in the middle of the night. When he passed by the bed again Evan caught his wrist. Mini hummed in confusion as Evan motioned for him to come closer. Mini chuckled before he leaned down and kissed Evan’s forehead, “I’m just opening the door you dumbass.”

“I know, but you left the bed. I deserve a goodbye kiss.” Evan teased running his hand up Mini’s arm. Mini chuckled again and rolled his eyes before telling Evan to go back to sleep.

Mini stood back up and walked over to the door. Opening the door, “Why the fuck are you-” He was greeted by a fist meeting his face before he could finish. A hooded figure stood at the doorway, shaking their hand in pain as he stumbled back, falling back onto the bed. Evan look over in confusion going wide eyed when he saw the hooded figure. He could only manage to get a squeak out in fear before the hooded figure grabbed Mini by the collar of his shirt and tossed him out of the room.

Mini’s room was the only one (besides the bathroom) that was just across the stairs. So he stumbled in order to catch himself on the railing rather than throwing himself down the stairs. He shook his head in order to clear his mind and ignore the throbbing pain in his nose. Mini huffed and stood up, looking over to see that the hooded figure was going after Evan now. They had a good grip on Evan’s wrist before Evan managed to kick them away.

“HEY!” Mini screamed out, feeling his voice crack with how loud he was. He knew that it wasn’t intimidating, but he knew what was. As he pushed himself off the railing and launched himself towards the figure. The attacker realized what was going to happen only raised their arms in defense. It didn’t help soften the blow as Mini tackled them, crashing into the bed as Evan leapt out of the way. Watching in horror as the attacker easily recovered, pushing Mini away and back towards the railing. This time the attacker used all of their weight to throw Mini against it. Knocking the wind out of him and leaving an opening. The attacker grabbed a tuft of Mini’s hair, using it in order to reel his head back and slam it into the wooden beams.

“Craig!” Evan called out when he heard the sickening thud. Mini couldn’t respond as his vision blurred and ears rang. He couldn’t get his grip on anything and before he knew it, he felt the ground leave from underneath his feet before his body smashed into the stairs tumbling down the whole way. His vision fading to black for a moment before he heard Evan call out his name and frantic footsteps.

Mini’s ears were ringing as the room spun around him. It was so loud that he almost couldn’t hear the rest his friends calling out his name. A strong hand grabbed the back of his shirt, lifting him up off the ground. Making the spinning world go faster, leaving him feeling even more ill than he did before.

“Mini?! Holy shit are you alright?!” Mini was able to recognize the booming voice of Tyler right next to his head. Mini groaned and covered his ears. Trying to weakly shoo Tyler away from him.

Brian let out a sigh of relief, “He’s fine… A little beaten up but he’ll be fine.” he turned to Evan, “What the hell happened?”

“W- We- We were attacked!”

“Again?!”

Evan nodded, “W- We thought they were one of you! They were just knocking on the door until Mini opened it.”

Brian groaned, “For fuck sakes… Brock, you stay here with Mini and Ev. Me, Tyler, and Delirious are gonna see where the bastard got in.”

Brock nodded in confirmation before helping Mini take a seat. Evan brought Mini into a guh. Not only to keep Mini sitting up, but also so that he could hide the tears that were beginning to pour out of his eyes.

“It’s alright Evan… I’m fine… I’m fine.” Mini finally said when he was able to pull himself together and the room wasn’t spinning as much.

“No, no you’re not… They… They got you pretty hard.”

Mini shrugged as his hand went up to the warm and sticky spot on the side of his head, “Eh, it’s just a little cut.”

“It looks like a little more than that! Lemme see." Brock exclaimed. Moving Mini's hair out of the way so he could look at the cut better. Taking the usual procedures to take care of a wound.

When the others came back to the living room all of them had a confused or bewildered expressions. Brian was scratch his head as he muttered, "But that doesn't make any sense."

Mini tiles his head, "What doesn't make sense?"

"It doesn't look like the person broke in."

"... What?"

"Yeah… It's like… They were already inside."


End file.
